Myriador
| location_country = | key_people = Mike Dymond (MD); Jamie Wallis (principal converter/author) | industry = | products = d20 System Conversions | homepage = www.myriador.com }} Myriador is a company which has converted a number of Fighting Fantasy gamebooks into D20 System format. Background Myriador describe themselves as: d20 System Conversions Myriador began by converting ''Fighting Fantasy gamebooks into D20 System modules. The first to be converted were The Warlock of Firetop Mountain and Caverns of the Snow Witch. These were launched by Myriador at on the 18th April 2003 and apparently were well received by gamers at the convention.Myriador News Steve Jackson signed copies of his books, the re-releases by Wizard Books, and the new d20 Fighting Fantasy scenarios produced by Myriador along with author Jamie Wallis, who produced the conversions, as well as the artists. In the conversions, Myriador used the same Fighting Fantasy Logo used by Wizard Books, and used the same artwork as on the Wizard Books re-releases. At Gen Con Jackson played the d20 conversion of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain, the first time he had ever played any d20 game. The scenario was run by its author who pitted and (Myriador's MD) against the many perils found within the Warlock's lair. Dymond said "Overall the weekend was a great success ... We sold a good number of modules, ''Warlock selling a little better than Caverns. The response from the public was fantastic, many gamers remember Fighting Fantasy fondly, often it was their introduction into role-playing."'' Conversions The following books have been converted to roleplay adventures: *''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain'' *''Caverns of the Snow Witch'' *''Deathtrap Dungeon'' *''Sorcery 1: The Shamutanti Hills'' *''Trial of Champions'' *''Sorcery 2: Kharé - Cityport of Traps'' *''Forest of Doom'' *''Sorcery 3: The Seven Serpents'' Pre-generated PCs Two different groups of pre-generated PCs were provided across the whole series of adventures: one group was present in all adventures set in the Old World (i.e. in The Shamutanti Hills (d20), Kharé - Cityport of Traps (d20) and The Seven Serpents (d20)): *Kaspar Seltair, a male Mountain Elf sorcerer, with his familiar, a cat named Tobin *Emelni Telia, a female cleric Half-Elf. Her deity is Libra *Thorgrim Greymantle, a female Human rogue *Karleth Hawke, a male Dwarf fighter and the other group was present in all adventures set in Allansia (i.e. in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (d20), Caverns of the Snow Witch (d20), Deathtrap Dungeon (d20), Forest of Doom (d20) and Trial of Champions (d20)): *Rhana Quinn, a female Half-Elf sorcerer, with her familiar: a rat named Milano *Dekion Strom, a male Human fighter *Ellion G'arrak, a female Half-Orc cleric, worshipping Sindla *Sarion Jax, a male Human rogue In Japan and Brazil Myriador completed a deal with Kokusai Tsushinsha in , Japan that allows them to licence, translate and release the Myriador modules in and publish them in .Myriador News - 'Konichi-wa Myriador San' Myriador also have teamed up with Caladwin in to bring the d20 Fighting Fantasy adventures to .Myriador News -FF in Brazil Comparison to Original Books The conversions include changes to accommodate more Player Characters (the originals being solo adventurers). Some extra detail is added to the adventures' backgrounds and the conversions give names for many NPCs who were otherwise unnamed in the original books. There are also additional maps to further illuminate hitherto uncharted regions and cities, such as a full map of Fang and of Kharé. For more complete details, please see the articles concerning the individual conversions. Canon Titannica has a canon policy in which the Myriador conversions have been categorised as apocrypha. In essence this means that the details contained within the conversions can be considered as official material to be included in the make-up of the world of Titan, but where the Myriador material conflicts with canon sources, the canon wins out. For example in the naming of The Healer in Caverns of the Snow Witch. Downloads In addition to the material available in published form, downloads are also available for the adventures. They consist of pre-generated character sheets, pages of one-page illustrations from the books and other items. See Also External Links *Myriador official website *RPG.net reviews References Category:d20 Entries Category:Fighting Fantasy Licensed Merchandise Category:Production